The general object of metrology is to monitor one or more selected physical phenomena to permit a record of monitored events. Such basic purpose of metrology can be applied to a variety of metering devices used in a number of contexts. One broad area of measurement relates, for example, to utility meters. Such role may also specifically include, in such context, the monitoring of the consumption or production of a variety of forms of energy or other commodities, for example, including but not limited to, electricity, water, gas, or oil.
More particularly concerning electricity meters, mechanical forms of registers have been historically used for outputting accumulated electricity consumption data. Such an approach provided a relatively dependable field device, especially for the basic or relatively lower level task of simply monitoring accumulated kilowatt-hour consumption.
The foregoing basic mechanical form of register was typically limited in its mode of output, so that only a very basic or lower level metrology function was achieved. Subsequently, electronic forms of metrology devices began to be introduced, to permit relatively higher levels of monitoring, involving different forms and modes of data.
In the context of electricity meters specifically, for a variety of management and billing purposes, it became desirable to obtain usage data beyond the basic kilowatt-hour consumption readings available with many electricity meters. For example, additional desired data included rate of electricity consumption, or date and time of consumption (so-called “time of use” data). Solid state devices provided on printed circuit boards, for example, utilizing programmable integrated circuit components, have provided effective tools for implementing many of such higher level monitoring functions desired in the electricity meter context.
In addition to the beneficial introduction of electronic forms of metrology, a variety of electronic registers have been introduced with certain advantages. Still further, other forms of data output have been introduced and are beneficial for certain applications, including wired transmissions, data output via radio frequency transmission, pulse output of data, and telephone line connection via such as modems or cellular linkups.
The advent of such variety and alternatives has often required utility companies to make choices about which technologies to utilize. Such choices have from time to time been made based on philosophical points and preferences and/or based on practical points such as, training and familiarity of field personnel with specific designs.
Another aspect of the progression of technology in such area of metrology is that various retrofit arrangements have been instituted. For example, some attempts have been made to provide basic metering devices with selected more advanced features without having to completely change or replace the basic meter in the field. For example, attempts have been made to outfit a basically mechanical metering device with electronic output of data, such as for facilitating radio telemetry linkages.
Another aspect of the electricity meter industry is that utility companies have large-scale requirements, sometimes involving literally hundreds of thousands of individual meter installations, or data points. Implementing incremental changes in technology, such as retrofitting new features into existing equipment, or attempting to implement changes to basic components which make various components not interchangeable with other configurations already in the field, can generate considerable industry problems.
Electricity meters typically include input circuitry for receiving voltage and current signals at the electrical service. Input circuitry of whatever type or specific design for receiving the electrical service current signals is referred to herein generally as current acquisition circuitry, while input circuitry of whatever type or design for receiving the electrical service voltage signals is referred to herein generally as voltage acquisition circuitry.
Electricity meter input circuitry may be provided with capabilities of monitoring one or more phases, depending on whether monitoring is to be provided in a single or multiphase environment. Moreover, it is desirable that selectively configurable circuitry may be provided so as to enable the provision of new, alternative or upgraded services or processing capabilities within an existing metering device. Such variations in desired monitoring environments or capabilities, however, lead to the requirement that a number of different metrology configurations be devised to accommodate the number of phases required or desired to be monitored or to provide alternative, additional or upgraded processing capability within a utility meter.
More recently a new ANSI protocol, ANSI C12.22, is being developed that may be used to permit open protocol communications among metrology devices from various manufacturers. C12.22 is the designation of the latest subclass of the ANSI C12.xx family of Meter Communication and Data standards presently under development. Presently defined standards include ANSI C12.18 relating to protocol specifications for Type 2 optical ports; ANSI C12.19 relating to Utility industry Meter Data Table definitions; and ANSI C12.21 relating to Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) transport of C12.19 Data Tables definition. It should be appreciated that while the remainder of the present discussion may describe C12.22 as a standard protocol, that, at least at the time of filing the present application, such protocol is still being developed so that the present disclosure is actually intended to describe an open protocol that may be used as a communications protocol for networked metrology and is referred to for discussion purposes as the C12.22 standard or C12.22 protocol.
C12.22 is an application layer protocol that provides for the transport of C12.19 data tables over any network medium. Current standards for the C12.22 protocol include: authentication and encryption features; addressing methodology providing unique identifiers for corporate, communication, and end device entities; self describing data models; and message routing over heterogeneous networks.
Much as HTTP protocol provides for a common application layer for web browsers, C12.22 provides for a common application layer for metering devices. Benefits of using such a standard include the provision of: a methodology for both session and session-less communications; common data encryption and security; a common addressing mechanism for use over both proprietary and non-proprietary network mediums; interoperability among metering devices within a common communication environment; system integration with third-party devices through common interfaces and gateway abstraction; both 2-way and 1-way communications with end devices; and enhanced security, reliability and speed for transferring meter data over heterogeneous networks.
To understand why utilities are keenly interested in open protocol communications; consider the process and ease of sending e-mails from a laptop computer or a smart phone. Internet providers depend on the use of open protocols to provide e-mail service. E-mails are sent and received as long as e-mail addresses are valid, mailboxes are not full, and communication paths are functional. Most e-mail users have the option of choosing among several Internet providers and several technologies, from dial-up to cellular to broadband, depending mostly on the cost, speed, and mobility. The e-mail addresses are in a common format, and the protocols call for the e-mail to be carried by communication carriers without changing the e-mail. The open protocol laid out in the ANSI C.12.22 standard provides the same opportunity for meter communications over networks.
One function previously known has been to integrally incorporate a whole service disconnection device with a meter. Such a feature or function, known also as “remote disconnect,” allows the entire electrical service to be switched off at a location where the remote disconnect switch (or meter with integral remote disconnect function) is installed.
In general, it may be possible to variously communicate instructions to such remote disconnect switch (whether such comprises an independent device or one integrally provided in conjunction with a meter). For example, there are so-called 2-way communications linkages which could offer such communication ability. The above-referenced Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) environment would also generally provide such communication ability, though it is to be understood that 2-way communications are not the same as an AMI environment, per se.
In general, 2-way communications involve technology that supports bi-directional communications, and may involve an endpoint device such as a meter. Typical attributes in such circumstances are that there is generally high data collection reliability, the ability to obtain register reads generally on demand, and the ability to perform a demand reset, as well as the above-mentioned remote disconnect (and re-connect) functionality. AMI can generally provide such attributes as typically associated with a communications link as well as provide what may be thought of (in a metering context) as integral demand response, such as load control and verification, critical Peak Pricing management, consumer access, 3rd party devices certified on network, and other Advanced Metering functionality (now or later developed). So, generally speaking, AMI typically involves 2-way communications but not all 2-way communications involve or support AMI functionality.
In addition, the desire for increased processing capabilities as well as other considerations including, but not limited to, a desire to provide enhanced capabilities resulting in improved functionality, increased safety, and greater economy vis-à-vis fraud detection for individual metrology components in an open operational framework, leads to requirements for interfacing such components with system applications.
As such, it is desired to provide an improved interface for coupling utility meters to their respective load side environment, as well as their system applications in an open operational framework.
While various aspects and alternative embodiments may be known in the field of utility metering, no one design has emerged that generally encompasses the above-referenced characteristics and other desirable features associated with utility metering technology as herein presented.